


Daylight

by aluinihi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is only cute when sleeping, France is heartbroken, I feel like a monster, M/M, MY FRIEND JUST READ IT AND SHE CRIED, Mentions of Rusame, Mentions of USUK, One-Sided Relationship, Short but sad, Slightly metion of one-sided Rusame, how do u guys even do this, idk how to tag, sites of my country don't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: And when the daylight comes, France will have to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS PLEASE <3  
> E aí, migxs? :D  
> So, english is not my native language, so there will be mistakes. Feel free to correct me, please!  
> Also, I'm pretty much a poet so all my writings involve metaphors and double senses, and I don't know how they work in english. I put just a (very small) few that I use in my native, so I hope it works and all. Haha, english is a beautiful language, but I'm still learning to explore it in a creative way :)
> 
> Italics: conversation in the past  
> Bold: lyrics of "Daylight" (Maroon 5)

France slid his hands on the other's arms, feeling the relaxed muscles underneath his fingers. The cool breeze from the morning was welcome in the room that during the night had been so hot. So hot France thought he couldn't breath.

Now he was sure he could, so he took his time to smell the Englishman scent. It reminded France of rain and daisies, added to a bit of sweat. Ok, maybe lots of sweat. But the French didn't mind the mix of bodily fluids, as he could see poetry behind it. He wanted to mix with England the same way their sweat did.

**And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go**

The first rays of Sun's clarity bathed Arthur's body in an almost angelic way, all the freckles and lovebites becoming visible. France absentmindedly traced them with the tip of his index finger. Even after centuries of wars and crises, Angleterre's skin still felt soft and pretty.

A knot formed in his throat at the thought of how many other centuries he would have to wait to touch that skin again.

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

He threw his arms around the sleeping figure, pulling him closer. The steady heartbeat of the nude body besides him was supposed to be calming, not threatening. But it felt like a threat. A threat like one of the era of Great British Empire, forcing him to go back to falling asleep alone. Waking up alone.

" _I need to go back to him, France._ "

You won't believe how many times he begged Arthur to call him Francis.

**'Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own**

Cold War was over, America and Russia finally settled down. The young nation told England that would never happen again. He would never push the British away, they could be together now. France felt a beast in his chest, biting and clawing and screaming. Because of bunch of shallow promises, Arthur jumped out of his arms to meet with his obnoxious boyfriend. At least, he was not completely alone. He knew that in the next world meeting, he would look into Ivan's eyes and they would silently comprehend each other's feelings. They would always desire a half of that relationship.

_"I don't love you, France."_

" _I know_."

"But I love you, Angleterre."

With that, he finally felt like going to his house. He slid his arms away, feeling and embracing the void of losing a lover. Time to go, but not to let go. He would never let go, after all. Due to that, he allowed one last glance over his newest and oldest heartbreak. The former Great British Empire was smiling, and Francis let himself believe for a few seconds he was the reason.

He went to kitchen and made coffee. He drank it calmly, enjoying a bit more the sensation of being in England's. A ordinary married life that would never reach him, both because of his immortality and incapability of having reciprocate love. Francis finally got out of the house, feeling like he was leaving his home.

He even looked back one last time to make sure Arthur hadn't changed his mind.

**But tonight I need to hold so close**

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I really hope you enjoyed reading! Please, feel free to criticize. Or compliment, I could always use a boost to the ego. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
